Monster High Remix
by ClawdeenTheWerewolf
Summary: What is life like, like a monster? These monsters could tell you...they go to a school called Monster High. These monsters try to find a way to find romance.
1. Chapter 1

One day Zhi, Luis, Kailey, Taty, and Eli were going to their new high school. They had finally finished their 8th grade summer year of middle school. These people were no ordinary people, they went to a high school called Monster High!  
Their names were actually Clawdeen, Clawd, K.A.I, Cleo, and Frankie. They weren't humans they were actually…MONSTERS! Cleo is a mummy, Clawd and Clawdeen are werewolves, K.A.I is a ghost, and Frankie is a Frankenstein.

"So Cleo, did you find a boyfriend during the summer?" asked Frankie in a lovey dovey voice.

"No not yet, but I want to find a boyfriend in high school." Replied Cleo but she sounded a little worried.

"Don't worry you should find someone your type. Someone who treats you right, like for me I needed someone who has a good style, cute, kind, smart, and funny and I found a guy just like that…. Clawd." Clawdeen said looking at Clawd.

"And I found a girl who likes me for me with an awesome style, cute, nice, and smart and I found her…. Clawdeen." Said Clawd looking at her. Then gives her a quick kiss.

"Awww, see they are right you need a guy who likes you for you and is your type. When you go out with someone, you should be like Clawdeen and Clawd." says K.A.I to Cleo while walking to school or should I say floating to school.

"Yeah I know. Clawdeen and Clawd, you guys are so lucky. You both like each other so much." Cleo said while pouting.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." said Frankie trying to cheer her up.  
The five of them said nothing else the rest of the way there. Clawdeen and Clawd held hands and stared at each other until they got to class.


	2. Chapter 2

When they get to their high school, Monster High, it was nothing like what they had ever seen before. There were monsters everywhere. There were vampires, zombies, witches, warlocks, ogers, ghosts, werewolves, mummies, and so much more.

"Oh my gosh! There are so many monsters!" says Clawdeen, surprisingly.

"Right, Cleo? You should be able to find a boyfriend in no time." Frankie replied.

"No duh!" says K.A.I.

"You guys are so right! I should have a boyfriend by the end of the week!" Cleo said, surprisingly.  
They all stare at their new school for like, 2 minutes. After that, they go and find their lockers. Luckily all their lockers weren't far apart. When they all open it they put their book bags in their new lockers and meet up. They all went to their first class…Homeroom also know as Doomroom. Their teacher was….HUMAN!

"Cleo, Clawd, K.A.I, Frankie…do you see our teacher?" Clawdeen whispers to them.

"Yeah..he's human? Why? On the board all the other teachers are monsters like us." replied Clawd.

"Well I guess we'll have to deal with it 'cause it looks like everyone else has." Frankie suggests.  
They get into their new classroom and picks a seat, luckily they are able to sit next to each other. It was K.A.I, then Clawd, then Clawdeen, then Frankie, and lastly was Cleo. Class goes on and the teacher keeps talking and talking.

"Pass this down to Cleo. Look behind you, it looks like that boy likes you." Clawdeen whispers into Clawd's ear, then he passes it to Frankie, and she whispers it to Cleo.  
Once she hears it, she turns around and sees the cutest boy ever. Cleo starts to stare at him and he stares at her.

"They are having a silent connection. They are meant for each other." Frankie whispers back to them. "Aww. I think Cleo has found her true love."  
Instead of Cleo and the boy listening to the teacher they stared at each other and so did Clawdeen, K.A.I, and Frankie but they stared at Cleo and the boy. Clawd was drawing pictures while the teacher was talking.


	3. Chapter 3

After class K.A.I, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Clawd met up at the water fountain. They waited until Cleo came out. When they see her come out, she doesn't come out by herself... she comes out with the boy she was staring at the whole time in class.  
Cleo whispers him something, then walks over to the others by the water fountain.

"Hey guys! Guess what." Cleo says joyfully to her friends.

"What? I see you're falling for the boy behind you" K.A.I asked.

"Well, the boy that I was staring at, asked me out and I said yes! My maybe boyfriend's name is Deuce." Cleo replied, looking back at Deuce.

"Oh my gosh! You get a boyfriend on the first day of school. You go ghoul." says Clawdeen, then looks at Deuce and whispers to her "Good looking, great style, he's the perfect match for you."

"Yea I know. I got to go, we are going to go to our next classes and then eat lunch together as our first date. It's wierd, but it's better than nothing." Cleo says and then walks away to Deuce while saying bye.  
The next few classes went by fast. Once their last class is over K.A.I, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Clawd walk to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time and Cleo and Deuce were pumped to have their first date! Clawdeen, Clawd, K.A.I., and Frankie were sitting at an empty table that wasn't far from Cleo and Deuce's table.

"So Deuce, who's your mom." asked Cleo trying to start a conversation.

"My mom is Medusa." Deuce replied.

"Cool, my mom is a mummy." Cleo explained.

"Awesome." Deuce said.  
They had an awkward silence for a while.

Back at the other table everyone except for Clawd were watching Deuce and Cleo, eating , and talking all at once.

"I wonder what's going to happen. What if they kiss or something?" Clawdeen whispers to K.A.I. and Frankie. Clawdeen likes to think outside the box when it comes to romance.

"That would be so romantic." Frankie said after dropping a grape into her mouth.

"That's what I mean." Clawdeen said back to them.

Then they just went back to eating while watching them….. kind of. Clawdeen and Clawd were dropping grapes into each other mouth, K.A.I was daydreaming about her and the vampire guy Vile together as boyfriend and girlfriend. He was so cute and his fangs were what she loved the most, and Frankie was just eating her food.

"K.A.I, K.A.I., K.A.I, K.A.I…" Clawdeen said.

"Yeah, sorry." K.A.I. says after waking up from her daydream.

"It's time to go. We got to go to next period before we're late." replied Clawdeen.

"How was Cleo and Deuce?" K.A.I. asked while getting up from her seat.

"I don't know. Cleo is going to tell us after school." Frankie said.

"Ok. We should go." K.A.I. said and then started walking.


End file.
